1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having repair lines and a repairing method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional display device 1. The display device 1 comprises a substrate 110, a pixel array 112, two gate driver units 114, 134, two source driver units 116, 136, a first repair line 118, a second repair line 120, and a third repair line 130.
The substrate 110 comprises a display area 1100 and a non-display area 1102. The pixel array 112 is disposed on the display area 1100 and comprises a plurality of gate lines 124, 144, and a plurality of source lines 126, 146. The gate lines 124, 144, and the source lines 126, 146, cross each other. The gate driver units 114, 134, are disposed on the non-display area 1102. The gate driver units 114, 134, are electrically connected to the gate lines 124, 144, for driving the gate lines 124, 144, respectively. The source driver units 116, 136, are also disposed on the non-display area 1102. The source driver units 116, 136, are electrically connected to the source lines 126, 146, for providing display data to the source lines 126, 146, respectively. The first repair line 118 is disposed between the pixel array 112 and the source driver units 116, 136. The first repair line 118 crosses but does not contact the source lines 126, 146, that is, the first repair line 118 is not electrically connected to the source lines 126, 146. The second repair line 120 is disposed opposite to the first repair line 118 on the pixel array 112. The second repair line 120 crosses but does not contact the source lines 126, 146, that is, the second repair line 120 is not electrically connected to the source lines 126, 146. The third repair line 130 is disposed on the outmost periphery of the gate driver units 114, 134, and two ends of the third repair line 130 are electrically connected to the first repair line 118 and the second repair line 120, respectively.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a diagram illustrating repairing the source line 126 in the conventional display device 1. When the source line 126 has a defect 150 (e.g. a disconnected point), the source line 126 is divided into a first source line section 126A and a second source line section 126B. The first source line section 126A still can receive signals from the source driver unit 116, but the second source line section 126B cannot receive the signals from the source driver unit 116 owing to the defect 150. As a result, the image quality of the display device 1 will be affected because the second source line section 126B fails to receive correct data.
To repair the first source line 126, an overlapping position between the first source line section 126A and the first repair line 118 (i.e. a welding point 152) and an overlapping position between the second source line section 126B and the second repair line 120 (i.e. a welding point 158) are welded by laser. As a result, not only the first source line section 126A can receive the signals from the source driver unit 116, but also the second source line section 126B can receive the signals from the source driver unit 116 via the first repair line 118, the third repair line 130, and the second repair line 120.
However, when the source line section 126B receives the signals from the source driver unit 116 via the first repair line 118, the third repair line 130, and the second repair line 120, a transmission path of the signals goes around the outmost periphery of the gate driver units 114, 134. Therefore, the signals will attenuate because the transmission path is longer. The signal attenuation problem is more serious especially in a larger size display panel, and accordingly the repair effect is not good.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution to the above-mentioned problem of signal attenuation in the conventional repair line structure.